The Bend-Over Boss
by MandiRei
Summary: [A Short and Naughty Homage] For a birthday gift, Neil gives Sophie the gift of utter trust as they switch roles with her pulling Dominatrix duty... what delights can she concoct to make it hurt so good? Based off Abigail Barnett's dose of pure awesome sauce, THE BOSS (-WORK IN PROGRESS-)
1. Chapter 1

**The Bend-Over Boss**

**A Shameless FanFic**

* * *

The periwinkle blue and gold quilted hat box sat on the coffee table next to Holli's purple bong. She had packed a bowl, propped up a greeting card against the glassware, which stated her intention that I relax after work and that she'd be bringing some Kung Pao Chicken and Pepper Crab home from The Congee Bowl no later than seven-thirty. After a deep sigh, I hit that bowl and held the smoke deep in my lungs. Neurons and synapses fired and that lovely feeling, reminiscent of a chocolate binge, tingled in my frontal cortex.

God bless Holli and her orange-flavored chronic.

Upon my exhale, I lifted the lid to the fancy box Neil's driver gave me as I exited the office, and saw a handwritten note and beneath it, a business card atop a credit card.

_Sophie,_

_Tomorrow is your birthday, take it off from work. _

_Money is no object, but I don't think with our particular situation, tossing money at you in hopes of happiness would go over well. That said, my gift to you is one night of carte blanche switch. That is, you are the Dom and I play the sub. You confessed to me that you'd never play the sub with anyone but me. Again, I am deeply flattered at the trust you have in me. I can give you a lot of things, but things that matter like Trust, aren't paid for. You've trusted me. Now I'm trusting you._

_Go to the address on the enclosed business card. It's a shop I like to frequent. Get whatever catches your fancy, whatever you want to use on me. Ask questions! The staff there are artists in their own right. _

_When you've finished shopping, enjoy some you time. Then head to The W. I'll be late, so get your rest. Dinner then playtime. _

_Neil_

My heart beat fast at the thought of switching with Neil when it comes to naked fun time. He'd always been masterful, cautious, and delightful. Now he's trusting me in that role, even though he himself possesses nary a submissive bone in his body.

I reached into the hat box and lifted the credit card. Oh shit. Beneath it, the card key for Neil's suite at The W.

His gift is thoughtful. I never contemplated playing the Dom with him, how could I? Neil was gatekeeper to a wide world of ecstasy I was just beginning to explore. Let me take the lead and torment him, the object of my lust for six years?

Battle plan time.

Me as a Dominatrix. It's more than a look, so I'd worry about attire later. What I needed was a list of things that'll hurt Neil so good.

Nix that. I don't want to hurt Neil. I just want him to ache for me the way I do for him.

Time to consult my Sargent at Arms. Dug my cellphone out of purse purgatory and texted Holli.

_I need some of your input when you get through your shoot and before you requisition Chinese, please._

Within two minutes I got Holli's reply.

_Wish granted. Now spill your guts._

I laughed. Am I that obvious? _He gave me tomorrow off and wants me to go shopping... Toy shopping._

I can picture Holli's sculpted eyebrows reaching for the stars when she reads my reply. She might even quirk one higher than the other. That is a _solid _possibility.

_So, not Toys R Us?_

Yeah, I don't think Neil's too keen on Geoffrey the Giraffe._ I don't know, does Sex Toys R Us exist?_

A minute passed in contemplation of whether I should hit that bong again before I received Holli's reply._ If Bongs R Us exists, then yes, I'm sure Sex Toys isn't a far stretch of imagination. By the way, Bongasaurus wants you to suck on him. He's got some white stuff he wants to fill your mouth._

My hand held the neon pink Bic lighter as I texted back,_ Oh shit, you mean I should have waited? Oopsie._

_Y_ay for Holli keeping things on track._ So, are the toys for you or him?_

_For me. To use on him. _Holli's reaction would be a Kodak moment, no doubt.

_Shut the fuck up! He's switching on you! Next thing you know, buh-bye fuzzy handcuffs and welcome to Vanillaville._

Noo! I like the naughty, non-vanilla fun._ What is your ETA?_

_Open the door. This shit is heavy._

Bolted from the couch to the door, and opened it in time to see Holli strutting down the corridor, brown corrugated box of steaming Chinese food clutched in her arms. One hand held her cellphone, and a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Why, is he hiding in your room?" _Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. "_Shoot got canceled, so I headed to the gym. I'm a starvin' Marvin. So, should we invite him out of your room to join us?"

"No, he's elsewhere. But you gotta see this. I need your perverted mind to pick."

Holli smiled, the effect being somewhat like the clouds parting before the blazing sun. "Pervert duty? I am _so_ in like Flynt." She walked past me and into the apartment, setting the box of food on the coffee table, next to the bong and hatbox.

"Ooh, pretty. Part of your birthday gift from Mr. Boss Man?"

I shut the door and replied, "Yep. The insidious chaste exterior hiding the saucy, he-wants-me-to-be-creamy center."

Holli sat down and started pulling white take out boxes from the mother ship of Chinese food. "I demand details. Gratuitous and explicit details." From the bottom of the brown box, she whipped out chopsticks and handed me a pair. "Seriously, why are you quiet? I want to know all about the very rich kink guru and nefarious plans for playtime. Talk!"

"I want to taunt him. Drive him nuts. Prob is, he didn't enjoy his time as a sub. I don't want to freak him out." That pretty much sums it up.

"Really? No torture or cock chastity belts, or nut-stretchers, or these things that look kinda like a silver pencil. They jamb it in their urethra to stre-"

"No! Eww. I don't think I could do that to him. I won't do anything to him that he wouldn't do to me."

"What then? Tie him up? Paddle him? Can there at least be a spreader bar involved?" Holli dove into her box of Chinese, while mine remained closed for the time being.

"You have given some thought to this, haven't you?"

"Pleading the fifth and hitting the bowl, thank you."

I dug into my Kung Pao, savoring the toasted cashews and tiny, blistering-hot peppers. "There's just so much territory his gift presents as territory to be explored."

"Pick a path, Sophie. The fate of your birthday nookie lies with you."

After swallowing my bite of spicy goodness, I spoke. "So, um, ideas?"

"What part of his body do you find admirable?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, fucking seriously! Here, hit this bowl while my pervert catalog goes through an inventory. Wait, I'm going to need my laptop."

* * *

With dusk hitting the city, my overnight bag clutched in one hand and my purse in the other, I strode forth into The W's lobby and made my way to the elevator. If I look like I've got something to do rather than appearing as though I'm looking forward to playing with a bunch of sex toys with scare potential tonight, everything will be cool. That's the mission for being in public.

Away I went. The entire time I stood anxious, pondering if my choices would be appreciated by someone who has delved into this world of sensuality long before I even knew what it was. _Deep breath, Sophie. He's taught you a lot about different paths to passion. He trusts you._

I let myself into his suite and made my way to the shower. Lathered up and rinsed off. Got dried and wore a short silk robe while putting on make up. Deep red lipstick, black liquid liner, and smokey eye shadow. Didn't need much in the blush department since my excitement level rivaled that of Marsha Brady meeting Davy Jones. Powdered everything down to keep it in place.

My overnight bag gaped open and I reached in to pull out what I considered my most decadent purchase this morning. I always wanted a corset. This one had a sweetheart neckline which highlighted my breasts into mounds of glorious titty, emphasize my waist and show off my ass. Crafted with quality in mind, the corset had two layers, with the outer being a lovely black silk background with purple, gold, and red phoenixes pattered about in embroidery. The sales associate that guided Holli and I around the store, said that the boning was sprung steel, thus superior to anything one could purchase from a mass retailer.

I lay the corset on the bed, and dug out my thigh-high stockings, skirted thong, and heels. Those were put on first before I wrapped the corset around me and buttoned up the busk. Made my way to the full length mirror and adjusted my underpinnings, before pulling on the laces and enveloping myself in a fabric hug.

Finally, I let down my hair, happy with the tousled waves flowing over my shoulders. Good God, I'm fucking hot tonight. I put my black silk robe back on for the time being.

With a slow breath on my lips, I pulled out the shopping bag with held my toys. With Holli's gleeful help, I made a battle plan last night. When we went shopping this morning, she tried prying details from me. When that didn't work, she began playing Personal Shopper, asking me what I thought of this, ooh, and what about that? The wall of lube took up easily a half-hour of her time as she sampled lubricants between thumb and forefinger, rating the slickness of each one. Holli in a sex shop is way too much fun to watch.

I started wandering down stairs, only to pause at the sound of Neil's voice directing someone, presumably room service. He did say dinner _then_ playtime... As soon as I heard the door shut, I sauntered downstairs, untying my robe so it fell open and showed off my attire.

Neil turned at the sound of my footfalls, and when he got an eyefull of me, his smile broadened.

"You look lovely, Sophie. I didn't realize you enjoyed corsets." The tone of his voice caressed me in a way a physical touch couldn't match.

"Actually, this is the first time for me. Always eyehumped them, though."

He walked over to the linen covered table, and gestured to a chair. "Please, have a seat." I catwalked over to the table and sat down. Neil poured red wine into the glasses awaiting on the table, then placed a plate at both settings.

"What's for dinner, Chef?"

"Beer-braised pheasant with grilled asparagus and chayote, on a bed of Israeli couscous."

"Sounds decadent."

"It's nothing compared to dessert." Oh, he has_ no_ idea.

My eyebrows lifted. "Dessert? Inquiring minds want to know what sort of delights you have planned, before I'm the boss."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Neil's gaze widened in appreciation of my bold words and I smirked.

"So you plan on being the boss tonight?" He spoke between bites of pheasant.

There was any question to that? "Damn skippy. It's my birthday and since you trust me and all..."

"Huzzah. That's all I'm saying. Huzzah."

"You didn't do that right. One must lift their tankard high when giving a huzzah, else it's only half-hearted." I demonstrated proper technique.

Neil raised his glass and saluted me with a toast of, "I see you're working on being bossy already."

I giggled. "Pardon me, did you lose your Grey Poupon? I've been _bossy_ since last night when I started contemplating the delightful torment I wish to unleash upon you."

He set his fork down and gave me his whole attention. "Sounds promising. Can we hammer out the details now?"

"We may. I'm not going to bind you. Don't want to risk triggering a bad reaction. So, instead, I'm going the route of positive reinforcement. Please me, you will get rewarded for good behavior where I will allow you one little shred of control."

"So I won't really be submissive?"

"Oh, you will be, that's a promise. But I don't want my first time as a Domme to be a negative experience for either of us."

Neil nodded his agreement. "Fair enough."

"That's because I'm an awesome boss. Don't you forget it. You might get a raise tonight."

"Modest, too. I get raises all the time when you're around. Especially when you wear lacy knickers in the office."

I stuck my tongue out at him for a moment then smiled. "You shouldn't be staring at asses. People tend to notice. So, if you are going to do so, better start looking at male asses too, that way you are an equal opportunity eyehumper. Anyway, hope you know, you couldn't have floored me better with such a thoughtful gift."

It was Neil's turn to smile. "Then mission accomplished."

With a touch of hesitancy, I asked, "What are your limits tonight?"

"If there's no tying up, I think I'm good to go."

"So if I said I have a testicle parachute and vibrating cock ring upstairs, you'd be okay with that?"

In that droll English accent of his, Neil replied while wearing a deadpan expression, "If there's a horsetail buttplug involved, then I think we have a deal."

I laughed. "Okay, just wanted an idea of boundaries."

"I trust you, Sophie. You have a mischievous streak, not a sadistic one."

We finished dinner amid small talk. I hate to say, but I spent most of the time lost in thought as my imagination got stoked by my plans of conquest.

"You look impatient, Sophie," Neil gently chided me. "We have all night."

It was difficult to keep from smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Oh, how I am going to play with you... You'll be my favorite sex toy."

"Thought I already was?"

"You don't understand. The deposit tonight will feed my spank bank for a _very long time. _Especially knowing that you aren't against me playing with your ass." Because now it's on like Donkey Kong.

Neil erupted with a chuckle. "Oh-ho! The picture you paint now comes alive. That's a charming term, _spank bank_."

"I'm known for my eloquence. Consider yourself warned. So, are you _my_ dessert?"

Neil's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled ever-so-wide. "If that is what my lady wishes, then by all means, drizzle me in whip cream and feed away."

"How about we save dessert for refueling later when we'll really need it?"

"As my lady wishes."

I could easily get used to being addressed as my lady, especially when Neil uses that particular tone. Not submissive in the least. Pleasantly conversational neutral timbre, tinged with his accent. For some reason, it was like a mental Sybian vibrator, getting me off without any physical contact.

I arose from the table and walked over to where I parked my boutique bag of pervertables. While I did that, Neil cleared the table. I picked up the bag, I ambled back to the table, and laid out two wrapped gifts the size of small shoe boxes. Metallic cobalt blue paper enclosed by a golden ribbon. I put them in front of Neil, who now sat. "This is a choose your own sexual adventure with a twist. Now pick your pathway, A or B."

The shit-eating grin that overtook Neil's handsome face made me happy. And by happy, I mean that liquid excitement pooled in my panties. "I choose this one," and he picked up the smallest box.

I leaned forward in my seat, put my elbows on the table, and used my hands to support my chin, while crooning, "Unwrap your first adventure, Mr. Elwood."

With deliberate hands, he methodically unwrapped my gift. Within the box, a black silk blindfold and a candle. Neil's eyebrows rose as he lifted the items from their confines.

"First course. I drip wax onto you." With that, I arose from the table, picked up the unwrapped gift and began walking toward the stairs, intent on his bedroom. I paused at the bottom stair. "You have approximately five minutes to meet me upstairs, naked, and armed with those." I gestured to the blindfold and candle he held, and grinned. "I'm glad you chose that one first. Just wait until the second course." I wanted to let lose a delighted maniacal chortle, however I figured I'd err on the safe side. Then up the stairs I went, swinging my hips with each step.

I awaited him next to his bed when he finally appeared in his naked glory.

Without any bidding, Neil dropped to his knees, put his naughty offerings before him, then knelt forward. "How may I serve you, my lady?"

"I need a lighter or a pyromancer to get the party candle going."

From his subservient position, Neil spoke. "There's a cigar box in the other nightstand's drawer."

"Thought you didn't smoke." I got the cigar box and opened it. Holy shit. "Oh, you don't smoke tobacco..." A handful of cannabis, a pack of ZigZag Orange and a Bic lighter, which I removed.

"So you can see why I wasn't shocked or miffed when I saw your roommate's roach clip."

"I love it when pieces fall into place." Picked up the candle and flicked the Bic to get things burning, then set the candle on the nightstand, within reach.

"On the bed, Mr. Elwood. And wear the blindfold."

He did as ordered, laying on his back with his arms at the side and his legs slightly spread.

"You'll like this."

"You say that with such certainty, Sophie," humor evident in his voice.

I knew he'd like it. Because that candle isn't just a candle, but a massage candle. Wax wouldn't be as hot as he'd assume it to be (I'm hoping). It seemed way too long for the wax to start melting in sufficient quantities for my uses, began with some sensation play. I straddled his thighs, then with the tips of my fingernails, I trailed patterns down from his collar bone and down to his navel. Up to his nipples, then down again.

"How are you doing, Mr. Elwood?"

"I am doing very well, my lady."

"Glad to hear it." I continued on with my light scratching, this time gliding over his nipples. Can't tell you how pleased I was to see them scrunch into tight nubs. I flicked them and enjoyed his sharp intake of breath. "Open your mouth."

Neil parted his lips, and to reward him, I moved up his torso in order to place my nipple in his mouth. When he closed his lips around it, I tut-tutted. "No. And no tongue, either. Just hold it there." As I spoke, I reached for the now-melty candle.

With a wicked grin Neil would never see, I leaned back and splashed some wax on his chest. He let out a hiss. So I poured some a little lower, then blew the candle out. Set it aside, so my hands were free to massage the still-molten wax into his skin.

"How's that?" My thumbs glided over his nipples again and again, to reach toward his shoulders and neck.

Neil's cock engorged and with a smirk, he replied, "Like that."


End file.
